If We Were A Movie
by ScuroAngelo
Summary: 1x2. Heero comes home to a unexpected, and not altogether welcome, surprise. Bizarre.


**Pairings** - 1x2  
**Disclaimer** - Don't own them.  
**Warnings** - Odd, completely plotless, Hannah Montana Oo.  
**Author's notes** - Uhm, this is what happens after listening to Hannah Montana one too many times... Ends rather abruptly? I don't have a beta at the moment, so if there's anyone that wouldn't mind betaing for me in future, please leave your email and I'll be the most grateful kid ever. : Thanks.

**If We Were a Movie**

Heero Yuy walked in through the front door of the house he shared with Duo Maxwell with a barely noticeable smile on his lips. His day had not been one of the best, his new partner seemed to be a cruel God's idea of a joke and could barely even figure out which end of the gun you pointed at the target; Une was expecting a full report of the past week's mission the next morning; and Chang had accidentally gotten him a peanut butter sandwich instead of his usual ham & cheese, causing him to break out in hives and get the worst headache known to man. It was an understatement to say he was excited to get back home to his lover and enjoy a quiet evening together. As he entered the front hallway he realized that a quiet evening was not to be, as horrendous, unearthly music was pulsing throughout the house. It seemed that Murphy was reserving his day for the one and only Heero Yuy.

_"...I know...  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious  
Instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see..."_

Shuddering at the sound of the teenage popstar's voice, Heero gathered his courage and took a step toward the living room, all the while questioning his braided lover's sanity. It took many false starts and much girding of loins, but finally Heero forced himself into the god forsaken room. What he found there was disastrous. The room was covered in chocolate pudding, Barbie dolls, soda cans, and popcorn bags. Heero cringed, and after a second glance around the room finally spotted his lover. The boy looked terrified, cowering behind the couch, his violet eyes wide with horror. The customary braid was falling out of place, as if nervous fingers had run through it numerous times, and his clothes were rumpled and covered in the chocolate pudding stains that had coated the rest of the living room as well. But no, this was not where that gut wrenching sound was coming from.

_"If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with..."_

"Duo." Heero finally forced out, doing his best to keep his voice steady. "What in God's name is that sound?" Duo moaned in what almost seemed like pain, and he blindly reached for his lover, pulling Heero to the floor and into his arms. The braided boy buried his face in the confused Preventor's shirt, holding them both so close to the floor it was almost as if he was attempting to become one with the chocolate covered, burgundy carpet. The cobalt eyed boy understood his poor Duo exactly, he too wanted to sink into the carpet, anything to get away from that sound. And the horror! It seemed to be getting louder!

_"In the end  
We'd be laughin'   
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song..."_

"Heero!" Duo finally gasped out, the strain almost too much for him. "Please, make it stop. It keeps on repeating and repeating and repeating and-" Heero clapped a hand over the violet eyed boy's mouth, it seemed that the music had driven him mad. Heero saw red, who was this person that had managed to break his lover? He pulled himself out of Duo's arms and marched toward the sound, his love for Duo overcoming the fear in his heart. Finally he reached the source-- the Yuy and Maxwell bedroom. Dancing around on their poor, abused bed was a small girl, no older than six, singing along to the song playing on their stereo. Her silky blonde hair was in pigtails falling down past her shoulders, swinging around her head as she leapt around on the tempur-pedic mattress Heero had bought just a couple of weeks ago for his and Duo's third year anniversary. Needless to say, a fourty-five pound child jumping around on it was the least of the poor bed's worries-- it had been through much more since its purchase. Anyhow, sparkling blue eyes shone, and a little mouth made for smiling continued to sing the lyrics of that song that was threatening to drive all the inhabitants of the Yuy-Maxwell house mad. Heero even thought he had seen a hint of insanity in their goldfish's eyes. Finally, the usually patient ex-soldier could take the sound no longer and he lunged for the stereo, pulling the music chip out and crunching it under his combat booted heel. Silence rang throughout the bedroom.

"Princess," Heero was the first to break the deafening silence. "What on earth was that sound?" The little girl's eyes filled up with tears, and ignoring his question she fled the bedroom, running as fast as her skinny little six year old legs could carry her. Heero, sighing dramatically, followed the child into the living room where she had flung herself into Duo's arms and was in the process of sobbing into his shoulder and telling him how "U-uncle Heero killed Hannah!" Duo seemed to have regained his composure, and while comforting the distraught child in his arms, shot an immensely grateful look toward his lover. A sudden ringing from the doorbell startled all in the house, and was accompanied by a female voice calling,

"Heero! Duo!" 'Princess' lifted her tear streaked face from Duo's shoulder, a small smile on her face, and quickly pulled out of her Uncle's arms and ran for the front hall.

"Mommy!" the little girl cried, flinging open the front door and throwing herself into Relena Peacecraft's arms.

A couple of hours and an abused bed later, Heero and Duo found themselves lying contentedly in each other's arms, small smiles on both their faces and a blissful silence filling the house. Unexpectedly, Duo rolled over, nestling his face in the other man's neck. Heero accomodated him, wrapping a strong arm around the braided boy.

"Mm. Heero?" Duo mumbled sleepily, his soft lips moving lazily across his partner's neck. Heero tightened his hold around his lover's waist and nodded, prodding the braided boy to go on.

"Let's never babysit again."

_The End..._


End file.
